Good Gir Goes BAD!
by sassyfras
Summary: Ok! I hope this will tie you guys off till I update my other stories! When Gir is transformed into a werewolf due to an accedint at a goverment lab, It's madness for Zim! Will they find a cure in time? R&R! NOTE: The werewolf stuff will come later!Thanks
1. Spying on Dib

Zim sat at his desk waiting for skool to end. The clock read 2:30.

_Just another thirty minutes and I'll be out of this pitiful human stink hole!_ Zim thought to himself.

Mrs. Bitters was going on and on about moose and how deadly they can actually be and a bunch of other nonsense Zim didn't care about. Zim glanced over at the Dib-human. He seemed to be doodling or taking notes in his notebook. Zim couldn't help wondering if maybe the little worm larva was taking notes on his behavior.

"Zim! Stop staring at Dib and pay attention! I don't want to have to repeat myself!" Mrs. Bitters barked. Several people giggled and smirked at Zim being called down by the teacher.

"Yes Mrs. Bitters!" Zim said. Zim took one last look at Dib and turned to face the teacher. Thirty minutes later the dismissal bell finally rung. All the kids jumped up and bolted out the door before the teacher could even finish her sentence. Zim walked out the door with the rest of the kids.

When he got outside the skool he started to walk towards his home. Most kids took the bus but Zim preferred walking because it was quieter and he could think better. Plus he could get away from all the other pitiful human stink children.

When Zim arrived at his house, the first thing he noticed was Gir. Gir was in the kitchen making waffles and cupcakes.

"Hi Master! Want some waffles?" Gir asked cheerfully.

"No Gir! Come to the lab with me so we can spy on the Dib-human!" Zim commanded.

"Okie Dokie!" Gir said, following Zim. Zim walked to the toilet located in his kitchen. It was one of the many entrances to his superior base. When Zim arrived, he walked over and sat at his computer.

"Computer! Pull up the spy camera I snuck into the Dib-stinks bedroom!" Zim commanded.

"Camera 1. Dib's bedroom," the computer said, pulling up the spy camera.

"Let's see if the little worm is in his room or not," Zim said, smiling deviously. Sure enough, sitting at his computer was Dib, trying to contact The Swollen Eyeball and show them his latest discoveries. Gir walked over and looked at the screen.

"Ooooo! Wassat?" he squealed.

"Shhh! Quite Gir! Can't you see I'm spying on the Dib human?" Zim snapped at the little robot.

"Imma watch him with you!" Gir said happily, sitting on the ground next to Zim. Zim rolled his eyes and turned his attention towards the camera. He watched intently as Dib continued typing on his computer. Suddenly Agent Dark Booty came up on Dib's computer screen.

"What is it now Agent Mothman, and this better be important. I was right in the middle of an important discussion with the other Swollen Eyeball Agents," he said.

"Don't worry! This is important!" Dib assured. "I need you to take a look at these pictures of an alien! A REAL alien!" Dib shouted. Agent Dark Booty sighed in annoyance.

"Is this about that weird green child with the skin condition?" he asked.

"Yes! Wait no! He's not a child! He's an alien! And I have proof!" Dib shouted, holding up some pictures he had taken of Zim.

"Why do I have the feeling we've gone through this before?" Agent Dark Booty said sarcastically.

"Just look! Trust me! This won't disappoint you!" Dib said, holding the pictures up to the screen. "See! Look at him experimenting on LIVE human test subjects! Normal humans don't dissect their own kind!" Dib accused. "And look at that! He's burning just cause I poured a cup of water on his head! Don't you see the smoke coming from his skin? See? That's not normal!" Dib continued. Agent Dark Booty thought for a minute.

"Hmmm. That is rather odd," he stated. "But I'm still not quite convinced," he said. Zim was paying close attention to every word of this conversation.

"What! What do you mean you're not convinced?" Dib shouted. "How much more proof do you need?" he continued. Agent Dark Booty sighed.

"Agent Mothman! You need more than pictures of odd behavior to prove this green child is an alien. Sure this behavior isn't exactly normal but he still looks like a perfectly normal human being," Agent Dark Booty said.

"I'm sorry but this doesn't say this child is ANYTHING paranormal at all. He's just a perfectly normal human." Agent Dark Booty continued.

"But….," Dib protested.

"All this proves is that you are even crazier then we thought! Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to go back to a much more important matter," Agent Dark Booty said, and with that Agent dark Booty was gone and the screen was, once again, off and dark.


	2. To the Krazy Taco

Dib sat at his computer and stared at the computer screen in disbelief.

_"How could The Swollen Eyeballs still not believe him?"_ Dib thought to himself.

Well, when he thought about it, some more, The Eyeball Agents probably didn't exactly trust him since the whole waffle incident in Zim's kitchen. That spy attempt had ended in a complete failure. Especially after the Mutan squids had come into his room and destroyed the record drives. Dib needed to find a way to get Zim on tape without his disguise on. But how? Dib thought for a while. As Dib thought Zim laughed evilly as he continued to watch Dib.

"Foolish Dib-worm! He might as well give up now before he embarrasses himself!" Zim laughed to himself.

"That boy's head is big and squishy. Like a giant marshmallow!" Gir squealed. Zim narrowed his eyes at Gir.

"Gir! Be quiet! That doesn't even make sense!" he growled. Gir giggled.

"I like marshmallows!" he said happily. Zim growled and shushed the dysfunctional SIR.

"For the last time Gir be quiet!" Zim shouted.

"Okey Dokey!"Gir said, taking a rubber piggy out of his head and fidgeting with it as he sat back down. Zim sighed and looked back up at the T.V screen.

Dib sighed and walked over to his bed. He laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh well! I'll think of something eventually!" he said to himself. Dib glanced over at his alarm clock read 4:15. It was still late afternoon so it wasn't dark out yet. Dib then slipped off his bed and headed downstairs to get a snack. He was hungry after being at skool all day. Zim had seen enough, He was a bit disappointed that he hadn't gotten any vital information out of Dib but at least he got to see Dib get humiliated in front of the Swollen Eyeballs. Zim turned off the screen from his computer.

"The Dib-human is planning something! I just know it!" he shouted. Gir put the rubber piggy back in his head.

"I wanna go to the Krazy Taco!" he squealed. He then looked at Zim.

"Master! Can we go get some tacos? Pleeeeeeeeeeese?" he begged. Zim rolled his eyes.

"No Gir! No tacos!" he answered. Gir's big blue eyes filled with tears and he looked right into Zim's eyes.

"But master! Tacos are my friend! I need them and they need me!" Gir wined, giving Zim his best sad look. Zim looked back at Gir.

"If you want tacos so bad then go get some from the kitchen," Zim explained to the little SIR. Gir looked at the floor then back up at Zim.

"There's no more left!" Gir said sadly. "Please can we get tacos? Pretty please with a rubber piggy on top?" Gir begged. Zim thought for a minuet.

"Nope! Still no!" Zim said. Gir grabbed Zim's legs.

"Please! Please master can we get taco's? Please?" Gir begged, crying and refusing to let go. Zim sighed in defeat.

"Ok fine Gir! You win! We'll go by the Krazy Taco and get some tacos! Now will you please let go of my legs!" Zim shouted. Gir stood up and giggled happily.

"Thank you Master! You so good to me!" Gir squealed.

"Yeah yeah whatever! Let's just get this over with!" Zim said, slipping on his disguise. Gir put on his doggie costume and he and Zim headed for the Krazy Taco.

Meanwhile, back at Dib's house, Dib was gathering supplies so he could spy on Zim. He had finally figured out a way to get past Zim's lawn Gnomes. All he had to do was walk to the back end of Zim's house, sneak to the side of his house and sneak in through the window. Then he could hide behind the couch or something and finally capture Zim on tape without his disguise. His plan was full proof. Plus he knew that Zim's little robot dog thing always left the windows open. Dib grabbed his video camra and headed downstairs. On his way out the door he saw Gaz sitting on the couch playing her Game Slave.

"If I'm not home by 6:30 call for help!" Dib shouted to her.

"Whatever!" Gaz said, not looking up from her Gameslave. Dib then ran excitedly out the door. On his way to Zim's house he suddenly ran straight into the alein boy himself.

"Watch it you fool! I'm walking here!" Zim shouted. Dib stood up and brushed himself off.

"You watch it! You're the one not paying attention to where your going!" he shouted back.

"Your lying!" Zim yelled. Dib clenched his teeth. He hated it when Zim said that. It was just plain annoying. Gir waved frantically at Dib.

"Hi person!" he shouted.

"Shhh! Quite Gir! Normal dog monsters don't talk!" he growled.

"Meow!" Gir said instead. Zim facepalmed.

"Oh just nevermind!" he snapped. Dib rolled his eyes.

"I know that's not a dog Zim. I'm not stupid," Dib said. Zim growled.

"I don't have time for this!" the alien shouted.

"Come on Gir!" he growled, dragging Gir along.

"I know your up to something Zim! And when I find out what that something is you'll be sorry!" Dib shouted after Zim.

Zim ignored Dib and continued to walk towards Krazy Taco.


	3. Trouble with the Authorities

Zim and Gir continued to walk along, heading for the "hideous meat shack" as Zim called it.

"Are we there yet?" Gir squealed, looking up at his master. Zim rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"No Gir. We are not there yet." Zim responded. Gir frowned sadly, his little doggy ears slightly drooping.

"Awwwww. I want my tacos," Gir wined sadly.

"You'll get your disgusting taco, Gir. Just wait." Zim explained as he and Gir walked on. As the two continued, they passed a police officer patrolling the city, looking out for trouble.

"Hey. Green kid. Come here for a sec," he called to Zim, waving him over. Zim approached the police officer with Gir by his side.

"What do you want human worm? Can't you see I'm busy." he snapped at the officer. Definitely not a smart move. The police officer frowned, annoyed by Zim's harsh tone.

"You better watch your mouth kid." the officer warned. "Where ya headin?" he added.

"You watch you mouth human. Now mind your business." Zim replied, ignoring the officers question. The officer gave Zim the death glare.

"Kid. I asked a question and I expect an honest answer." the officer said, crossing his arms. Zim growled in annoyance.

"If you must know I am taking my dog to the Krazy Taco. Now leave me be, earth monkey." the alien boy retorted in response. The officer still wasn't pleased.

"I don't appreciate your tone young man. I suggest you watch the way you speak to the authorities." he said, obviously annoyed with Zim. Gir smiled, randomly hugging the officers leg.

"Hi person! You smell funny." he giggled, looking up at the officer. The officer gasped in surprise.

"D-d-did that d-dog just t-t-talk?" he asked in complete and utter shock. His eyes widened in surprise. The man looked as if he had just seen a ghost. Zim quickly picked up Gir, putting a three-fingered hand over his mouth.

"No. Don't be silly. Dog monsters don't talk," Zim assured waving his hand in a dismissive sort of manner. The alien boy laughed nervously, giving Gir a harsh look. Gir frowned sadly with a simple shrug. The officer was not convinced.

"I heard it with my own two ears! That dog talked!" he insisted, pointing at Gir and jumping up and down as if he was crazy. Zim began to sweat as he began to use his mighty brain to think of what to do.

"You must have imagined it. I assure you my dog and I are perfectly normal," Zim said nonchalantly. The guy shook his head.

"Nuh uh. Your coming with me." the officer announced, suddenly grabbing Zim's arm. Zim swatted at he officer with his other arm.

"Get you hands off of Zim!" he yelled.

"No. You are coming to the station for questioning." the officer replied as he began to drag Zim away.

"Gir! Protect your master!" Zim yelled, trying to break free of the officer's grip. Gir gave a goofy smile.

"Okie Dokie!" he replied cheerfully and he grabbed the officer's leg. The officer shook his leg vigorously, trying to shake Gir off.

"Let go you weirdo dog!" he shouted. Gir continued to hang on, laughing like a maniac. The officer finally succeeded in flinging Gir off and into a nearby fire hydrant. The green doggy hit the fire hydrant head on with a hard, metallic thud. Sparks began to fly as Gir quickly short circuited. Zim gulped nervously. He wasn't able to break free of the officers grip. The alien boy was harshly shoved inside a police car.

"You dare to capture Zim? You will rue this day, human stink-monster. Zim growled from the backseat of the car.

"Yeah, yeah. Just stay put while I go grab your so-called "dog." the officer replied, walking off. Zim watched as the officer picked up Gir, holding him with both arms. His head was facing the sky and the Sir was no longer moving about in his typical manner. He was now completely still. Gir was then thrown into the backseat with Zim. The irken boy looked down at the Sir. The hit on the head had scrambled his circuits and caused him to black out. The officer then climbed into the front seat, starting the engine.

"Look, kid. I'm not saying you're going to jail or anything. Your just gonna answer a few questions then we will let you go." the officer explained as he drove towards the station. Zim growled.

"Zim needs no questions!" the irken shouted. The officer ignored this and kept driving. It may take alittle longer for the two to get to the Krazy Taco then planned.


	4. Questioning Gone Wrong

The officer soon arrived at the police station, pulling up out front. He grabbed Zim once more, pushing him into the police station. Zim continued to hold Gir, his eyes dark and lifeless. Of course, you couldn't tell that since he was still in his little doggie costume. Zim was quiet annoyed at this capture. He didn't like being pushed around, especially by a human.

When the trio arrived inside, the officer led Zim inside a semi-dark room. Their was a desk with chairs around it. One chair was at one ended and another chair was at the other end of the desk. It almost looked like the teacher's desk in the classroom at skool. The officer sighed and closed the door, locking himself in the room with Zim and an unconscious Gir. Zim looked around nervously. The room was medium-sized with only one window, making it hard but not impossible for light to come in. The officer then sat down in the main chair.

"Alright, kid. Sit down in that chair right there." he said, pointing at the chair across from his. Zim reluctantly sat down, holding Gir in his lap. It was weird seeing Gir so still like this. Usually he was jumping around all over the place in that happy, perky manner he so well possessed but now he was still and motionless.

The officer looked Zim over. He was still a little shocked that Zim's "dog" had actually talked. Another odd thing was that, after Gir hit the fire hydrant, Zim hadn't requested to take him to a vet or something for a cat scan. The officer thought that Zim would be more concerned for his pet but he knew their were people out their who were more responsible than others.

"Alright. First things first. Your dog. Why was he talking?" the officer asked once more. This question was really starting to irk Zim as he continued to deny the truth.

"I have told you, human, that my dog did not talk." he replied, sounding a bit irritated. The officer shook his head.

"Look, kid. I heard your dog talk and I need answers. Tell me this. Have you been sneaking around any places you aren't supposed to?" he asked. Zim rolled his eyes in annoyance. The only main places he could think of being around recently was Skool and his lab. With maybe the exception of a few other locations around the city.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I haven't" Zim replied nonchalantly. The officer wasn't convinced.

"Well, I can't say that I believe you on that one and I'll tell ya why that is. I've made an assumption as to why your dog was talking. Government labs. Those places have some pretty weird stuff going on inside. Maybe you were snooping around one and your dog ran through some chemicals or something, giving him the ability to talk. Although, I don't see how you could have gotten through the security systems seeing that security around places like that is tight. However..." the officer continued to ramble on about this topic which only annoyed Zim more. Zim was already getting tired of sitting here, talking to this human stink thing. He decided that now was a good time to try to make a hasty escape.

While the officer was talking on and on about government labs, Zim made a run for the door. The officer stopped mid sentence,instantly noticing that Zim was trying to escape.

"Hey kid! Get back here!" the officer shouted, standing up from his chair.

It didn't take long for Zim to reach the door. After all, it was only a few feet or so away from where they were sitting. With the lifeless Gir held tightly in his clutches, Zim frantically tried to turn the door knob, but to his inconvenience and dismay, it was locked. The officer ran at Zim, grabbing his arm. Zim fought, squirming to free himself.

"If ya don't quit resisting me, I'm gonna have to arrest you." the officer threatened. The officer then managed to grab Zim around the waist, causing Zim to let out a growl of annoyance.

"Let go of me, human stink beast." Zim snarled, ignoring the officers threat of arresting him. The officer rolled his eyes as he continued to drag the stubborn Irken back to where they were sitting.

"No. I told you. Your not leaving until the questions I'm asking you get answered." the officer replied, annoyed by Zim at this points. Now, Zim and the officer were getting on each others nerves instead of Zim being the only one getting irked. (Lol. Irked. XD)

"I grow tired of your questions, human. Now just let me be on my way!" Zim growled, still holding Gir. Zim then stepped on the officers toe, causing him to let go of Zim. The officer let out a shout of pain as Zim ran from the officer again.

"Alright! That is it. When I get my hands on you, kid your under arrest." the officer shouted. The officer had tried to be patient with Zim but he could only take so much insanity from one child. Zim ran and tried to hold on to the unconscious Gir at the same time which was actually more difficult than one would think. As he ran, he knew that there was nowhere to run. The doors were locked. The windows were closed and locked tight. The irken invader was trapped. After running in a circle for at least the next five minuets, the officer managed to tackle Zim once more.

"Get you hands off me!" Zim shouted, trying to scramble from the officer's grasp. His attempts where in vain as the officer pinned Zim to the ground.

"Haha! Now a got you kid. Hands behind your back!" the officer commanded in a harsh sounding tone. Zim continued to be stubborn and refused to do what the officer said. The officer sighed in annoyance, reaching for Zim's hands. As he did, his arm managed to brush up against Zim's head just hard enough to knock his wig clean off. The officer was stunned at what his eyes laid upon next. The antennas on Zim's head where now fully exposed and the officers face had turned pale.

"Th-that is n-not n-normal." the officer stammered in shock. Zim felt around on top of his head, realizing his wig was gone.

"Uh, this looks bad doesn't it?" Zim asked in nervous sort of voice. The officer was now even more shocked than before. A talking dog? Antennas? These were not things that a normal human child possessed.

"Wh-what are you? Your not human that's for sure!" the officer accused, still on top of Zim. The irken invader tried to be nonchalant. He couldn't let his secret be exposed not after keeping it hidden for so long.

"Nonsense. Of course I'm human. These are just, uh..." Zim started before getting interrupted by the officer.

"Nuh uh! You can't fool me anymore! There is something majorly wrong with you and I'm about to find out what." the officer shouted. He then pulled a device from his belt, one that Zim didn't recognize. Before Zim could make any further protest, a sudden jolt of electricity came over his entire body. He screamed in pain as smoke began to come off of his skin.

"That's right! Bet you don't like getting tazed, huh?" the officer questioned, his tone a bit shaky. He hadn't exactly recovered from the shock of finding antennas on top of Zim's head. Zim growled.

"Filthy human! You will one day rue this day you hear me? You shall...Ow!" Zim let out a cry of pain as he felt a sharp pinch on his rear end. His head began to feel funny as his vision became blurry.

"You..shall.." Zim couldn't finish his sentence before he passed out unconscious.


End file.
